Hiccup and the half dragon
by Phenoixfyre
Summary: What happens when a dragon and a person have a child (don't ask me how) and that child is caught in a shipwreck and whales up on berk? That in a nutshell is Aya's story
1. Awakening and chasing

_**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone but Aya**_

Aya's pov

I looked around worried. I was somwhere but I _couldn't_ tell where I was. I spat some seawater out of my mouth hissing in dragon. The I realised wherever I was I couldn't be seen speaking dragon. So I quickly jumped to my feet and wiped sand off my face annoyed that some had gone up my nose. But I had more problems than that. I looked around listening for any sign of an enemy I quickly snatched up my double bladed sword and my shield off the sand glad that they hadn't been washed away. Then I heard something a rushing of wind. About a mile off I guessed but approaching fast. Luckily there was a forest about ten feet away. I ran _into_ it glad not to be out in the open where I usually feel exposed to enemies. As I ripped through the woods I saw something rush overhead making the trees sway. I was fast until I tripped over a tree root. I tried to get up until I yelped as a fiery sensation of pain swallowed my left ankle. I cursed as I limped along this was terrible luck. _Well at least that black thing didn't see me _I thought as I gathered wood for a fire making shure not to put too much weight on my left foot. Once there was enough wood I lit the fire with my breath. That night I changed into a dragon knowing that my human form was not capable of living in the wild for long periods of time. Oh by the way I forgot to mention that my dragon form is a Nightfury. All half dragon humans are half Nightfury. Anyway I went to sleep that night a sleep with no dreams wich is my favorite kind of sleep. That morning I awoke to the shouts of men and the roars of dragons. _Oh no of these are Vikings I'm in so much trouble._ sadly these men _were _Vikings. So I snapped open my eyes and jumped to my paws leaping awkwardly into the air as I was only half awake. As I looked around I saw that the air was even more dangerous than the ground. Why? because these Vikings were riding dragons and if I was to escape I needed to outwit and outfly the dragonthen s. Wich would be easy as they were all gronkles but I think I saw a Nadder, a zippleback, a Nightmare, and another Nightfury. I hissed they were all advancing at a very fast pace. I knew that if I dove to soon they would give chase too early. If I dived too late I would be captured and be taken who knows where. So I waited until they were about twenty feet away and when they were I dived rushing into the forest dogging branches and twigs. I twisted left then right up then down moving every way I knew how to try and confuse them. After about an hour of this they finally seemed to give up. After flying forward for about an hour after the chase had ended I settled down on a bed of grass and even though it was noon I fell asleep.


	2. Hunting

When I woke it was almost midnight. I cursed, how long had I been sleeping? I guessed about twelve hours science it had roughly been noon when I fell asleep. I growled and got to my feet shaking snow off my back... Wait snow?

How was this possible? Well than again all the trees had already lost their leaves when I arrived. I shivered, I wasnt so much cold as I was scared for my life. Prey was harder to find in the winter and the fall than it was in the summer or spring.

But I was still hungry and so I took to the air making shure not to put too much weight on my left back leg. It took me a long time to find prey. Luckily it was worth it because the prey was a deer. A male deer.I dove and that big strong buck never stood a chance against my claws, and teeth. That morning I feasted on deer and set out for berk, hoping that I would not be seen. The reason I was heading toward berk?

Answer: dragons, those dragons might have information on good hunting places, hiding places, and places to avoid. Or they could always give me that information and it could be outdated. Or they could tell a place that is good to hide then lead their riders there. So in short it was a choice that could make me undetectable.

Or chained up in a dark cell with no food whatsoever. By noon I had decided that I should head towards berk. I went hunting for provisions and found more deer and a berry bush ( I had to turn back to humans to get the berries. As dragon claws are too clumsy to pick berries without squishing them).

Then fashioned a bag that would be tied on my back so that I would be able to carry my food with me as a dragon. By the time I was all done packing it was sunset so I went to bed. Or whatever you use as a bed in the wilderness. The next morning I jumped into the air and set out for berk. I knew I would have to have some place to hide.

_Ok maybe dragon island will be a possible hideout, there are also multiple forests and woodlands for me to hide in. _After a few minutes I decided on hiding on dragon island which was because the mountain in the center had plenty of cracks and holes to hide in.

**_I will update as often as I can and I will not leave his story unfinished!_**

**_Pheonixfyre_**


	3. Berk

_**Disclaimer: I only own Aya and what happens to her.**_

I got to berk by the time night fell so I was almost invisible against the black sky. I landed on the docks of berk, snow crunching under my paws. Just as I was about to walk up the stairs I was ambushed. Something jumped right on top of me. And it looked at me with huge green eyes it was... Toothless. Luckily I was still in dragon form so he only saw me as a possible mate and (hopefully) not an enemy.

I mentally thought all the curse words I knew. Then I heard the sound of boots on wood as lots of people approached the two of us. I did not roll on top of him seeing as this would make me more likely to be caged. So I hissed and went limp so that Toothless would relax his body and make it easier for me to escape. Sadly I did not so I had to get out the hard way.

I flipped over and threw him off me almost into the air and then, _wham_ something jumped onto me. I attempted to throw whatever was on top of me into the water, but it was too heavy. So I flipped over to see what was sitting on me this time, and found a Gronkle that had landed on me.

"Get off me!" I snarled at the gronkle

"sorry but I won't." She replied

"At least tell me why you decided to sit on me." I said

"I didn't decide to I was told to by my rider" she explained

" wait, you allow a _human_ to ride on you?" I said, surprised

"yes. what's so strange?"she asked

"I thought dragons were _against _humans even touching them." I said

" well not here on berk." She said

"am I in danger of getting killed?" I asked

"no, well not unless you get hookfang mad." She said

I as soon as the gronkle got off me I looked around, they had me surrounded and I was at their mercy now, and then the world went black.

Thank you everyone for the reviews, I will try to do better.

Phenoixfyre


End file.
